2011-07-21 - Necessary Evil
I had honestly forgotten that Superboy promised to teach Elizraim to use the communicator at the end of 2011-07-16 - Friends, Teammates, and Torches, but frankly Elizraim would probably have brushed him off and gone to Terra anyway. ^_^ Evening at the hotel, and Elizraim's in its royal garb again. Clue number 1 that ey wants something. Ey is also marching down the hall at high speed...clue number 2 that ey wants something. And, as ey enters the library, ey calls out. "Terra!" Clue number 3 that ey wants something. Of course, ey could just think loudly enough to get her attention, maybe, but that wouldn't be loud and disruptive for everyone around. Thud. That would be Terra dropping a book. It actually didn't have as much to do with Elizraim's entrance as with her struggling to reach the top shelves even with a library step. "Grah," is her rather pathetic response. "There you are," Elizraim says, exactly as though she should have left a note in eir room with her schedule for the day so ey could have gone right to the proper place. Ey makes eir way over to Terra, frowning at the book on the floor for a moment before dismissing that from eir attention. "I require your assistance." Terra Black jumps down, to pick up the book. "What's up, Elizraim?" She's careful to use eir formal name. Ey's grumpy about something and there's no sense fighting about whatever it is. Elizraim holds out an object--a recognizable object. It's one of the Young Justice comlinks. This particular one has a symbol carefully painted on it...Terra might recognize it as the same symbol stuck to the air conditioner in Elizraim's room (the only piece of modern technology that the young royal has allowed in there). "I am told that I must learn to use this. I am also told that you provided it." Eir eyes and hair are shining a little bit, a clear sign that ey is a bit peeved (if the behavior weren't enough). "It's a lot easier than the CD player," Terra promises. "Very easy, in fact." Is Elizraim painting things with signs against evil again? Why yes, yes ey is. "It had best be so," Elizraim says, darkly. "Required. Required, he said. Hah!" Ey glares at the device. "I understand that this is something for calling to allies if aid is needed...is it akin to those terrible noisy things everyone seems to carry?" "Yeah, but it's a lot simpler. It's just press and talk. I mean, there's more to how it works than that, but that's all you have to worry about." Of course, with Terra around ey can just think loudly...but that only works if she's awake and listening. "Press and talk." Elizraim frowns, looking down at the device, and finds a button. "Ah. This?" It presses and releases the button. "And now I speak?" Terra Black nods. "Yes. Also, the button on the side...if you can't talk, hit that one. It'll send a signal to everyone on the team saying you're in real trouble. Like if you're in a big fight and can't stop dodging long enough to say something." Elizraim nods, and moves as though to hit that button...realizing at the last moment that this might not be the best idea unless ey wants all of Young Justice storming the hotel now. Of course, a little panic might be a good repayment for making em use technology, but ey isn't in that kind of mood. "Hm." Ey looks the thing over a bit, and then looks up to her again. "Well. It does not appear too irritating. I suppose I am willing to carry it, for now." Don't expect that ward against evil erased, though. Terra Black nods. "Well, it's designed to be used in difficult situations. Can't make it at all complicated or people are going to forget how to use it in an emergency." Elizraim nods a little. Ey still doesn't look happy, but at least ey hasn't tried to break the thing. "I suppose I must admit it seems slightly useful." A pause, and ey cocks eir head. "I am not certain why it is necessary, however. It seems likely that if I yelled loudly enough, others would hear." Ey seems young Elizraim does not have a full comprehension of just how long the range on this thing is. "Not the far side of the city. I'' might, if I was paying attention, but not the others," Terra says. Elizraim will get it eventually. Elizraim pauses, and blinks. "The..." Another pause. "''That far?" ey asks, wide eyed, and stares at the device with a sort of admiration for a moment before ey catches emself and puts the scowl back in place. "I did not realize that you had harnessed such power in so small a form." "It doesn't take much energy to transmit simple encrypted voice," Terra notes. "For further than that, we have relays. But cell phones can reach all over the planet...with relays, again." Elizraim hmphs. "I do not recall asking you to explain further." Ey looks just a bit creeped out by the 'reach all over the planet' line, actually shivering a little. Ey tucks the comlink away. "This is useful, then...and I think it unlikely you would allow me to carry something which would bring me harm...so I shall agree to use it, if necessary." Ey pauses, thinking for a few moments, and then nods. "My thanks, Terra." That came out a bit grudgingly, but ey did say "thank you." "It's likely it will be." Terra lets out a breath. "No, thank you. I know how hard these things are for you." Elizraim looks...appeased, to an extent, by that. "They are..." Ey looks off to the side. "Yet...if I am to live in this world, I suppose I must learn of it...particularly if something could be very helpful." Ey looks back at her. "I do not think I shall feel comfortable with this, perhaps ever. But I will try." Terra Black notes, "Most humans wouldn't feel very comfortable if they were transported to a world where everyone used magic instead." Elizraim shakes eir head. "No...I suppose they would not. Though from what I have read of the mortals' writings, I think that some might find cause for wonder, not fear..." Ey shakes eir head. "I...I find myself wishing that I had the same feeling." Terra Black hrms. "But sometimes wonder isn't very comfortable either. And sometimes people think they would react that way and then when they encounter the reality of it..." Elizraim nods. "At times, the reality can be a bit...disturbing, even if it is what you expect." Which it wasn't, for Elizraim. "In any case, I believe I understand now...so you have my thanks." More honestly, this time. "I shall leave you to your work." With that, ey turns, and walks off back towards eir room. Category:Logs